


The Bandana Code: Fuchsia

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Bottom Alex, Caught, Caught in the Act, Come Fetish, Comeplay, Cum Fetish, Cumplay, Doggy Style, Flagging, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Poor Rian, Riding, Sexting, Spanking, The Bandana Code, Top Jack, family lunch, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "You want me across your lap or on all fours?"
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Bandana Code: Fuchsia

_I'm horny_

Jack did his best not to smirk at his phone as he replied to Alex's text. He was at a family lunch and his mother had always had a rule against phones at the table.

_Is that right?_

He made sure to triple check his phone was on silent. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. Right now everyone was too busy discussing May's wedding plans to notice him texting under the table.

_I'm feeling pink today_

Instantly a plethora of dirty thoughts filled Jack's mind.

_What shade?_

Jack's throat went dry and his eyes widened when the next reply came through.

It was a photo of Alex completely nude with a fuschia bandana tied around his bare right thigh. He was biting slightly on his lower lips and his dark eyes were looking through the camera as his hair fell slightly into them.

He'd placed himself just so that you couldn't see his dick but Jack was more than experienced enough to know exactly what it would have looked like.

"Jack!" He immediately locked the device and glanced up to find his mom sending him a funny look across the table.  
"Sorry." He said, pocketing the device. "Just Rian asking me about a college assignment." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Joe who had apparently been saying something. Probably baby-related since that was all he'd been able to talk about since he'd found out his wife was pregnant a few months back.

"So who is he?" He glanced at a smirking May with a raised eyebrow.   
"Who?" She snorted.  
"Oh come on Jack, I know that look. Mom just caught you sexting." Jack did his best to appear calm and collected as he rolled his eyes and studiously ignored the blush creeping up the back of his neck. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever you say. Guess I'll just have to wait till the wedding and harass him there." Jack just shook his head. There was no way in hell that was happening.

The rest of the lunch seemed to pass torturously slowly but Jack daren't check his phone again during the meal. He could not afford to get a boner during an incredibly white picket fence family gathering.

He eventually left the house with final shouts of important dates and events to remember that he'd already put in his phone calendar but would no doubt forget about anyway. He knew his mom would start harassing him about them a few weeks before anyway so he'd have time to prepare.

He finally opened up his phone to find a new text from Alex.

_You down?_

Jack couldn't help but grin as his thumbs tripped over themselves trying to type as fast as possible.

_So down_

When he showed up at Alex and Rian's apartment later that afternoon Alex answered the door wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

He smirked, casually leaning against the door frame as Jack shamelessly checked him out. He was too damn hot for his own good and Jack was pretty sure it was illegal to look that good.

"You gonna come in or you just gonna perv on me?" Jack laughed.   
"Can I do both?" 

Alex snorted, rolling his eyes as he headed back into the open planned apartment, the back of the shirt just skimming the bottom of his perky ass. Jack may well keep him in it whilst they played.

"Should we be expecting company any time soon?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes. Alex shook his head.  
"Nah, Rian and Zack are at the movies so we've got a few hours." Jack grinned, accepting the beer Alex offered him. _Plenty of time._

"How was lunch?" Alex smirked and Jack gave a heavy sigh as he leant back against the kitchen counter.  
"Full of baby prep and wedding plans." He groaned, taking a long swig of the amber liquid. "Pretty sure my mother is desperately waiting for me to have some sort of big domestic milestone so she can gloat to all her friends about how all three of her kids are successful and accomplished adults." Alex frowned, watching him from where he leant against the kitchen table.  
"You're over halfway through a college degree. That's pretty successful." Jack gave a shrug.  
"That's old news, besides it's hardly kids and marriage level success."

A heavy silence fell between them as Alex watched him carefully. "She knows you're gay right?" Jack nodded, taking another large gulp.   
"Yeah. I think she's just worried I'm lonely or something. I mean I've never really had a serious relationship or anything." He shrugged and Alex rolled his eyes. "You're so young, you've got plenty of time to worry about that stuff." That surprised a laugh out of Jack.  
"I guess. Things have always been done pretty young in my family. My parents were nineteen when they got married and May's only twenty so." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean you've gotta follow the same path. You've gotta live your life for you, not your family." Jack smiled and nodded.

He wasn't sure why he was telling Alex this stuff; he didn't really talk to anyone about his family. He was just so easy to talk to and he never judged. It was refreshing.

Alex smirked as he put his half-empty bottle down on the table and approached Jack. "Now how about I help you forget about all that and have some fun?" He stopped right in front of him, placing a hand on the counter either side of his hips.

He leaned in and captured Jack's lips in a dirty kiss, moving closer so they were chest to chest. Jack immediately put his own bottle down, one hand coming up to grip in Alex's hair whilst the other slid down his body and came to rest on his bare ass.

He squeezed hard causing Alex to moan into his mouth approvingly. Alex pressed himself closer still and Jack took the hint, picking him up by his thighs and carrying him through to his bedroom.

He kicked the door shut behind him and lay Alex down on the bed, laying down on top of him as they continued their heated embrace.

He licked into Alex's mouth as the older lad moaned softly. He tasted of beer and something sweet and Jack was pretty content just chasing the taste around his mouth until it was completely gone whilst Alex's dick stirred.

Alex, however, had other ideas. He rolled them over so he was on top before pulling back with a sultry smirk. "You want me across your lap or on all fours?" _Right, the spanking._  
"Across my lap." There was no way Jack was missing out on the close-up view of this.

Alex quickly got to his feet as Jack got comfortable at the edge of the bed. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor as Alex got into position, the t-shirt riding up enough to display his creamy rear end.

Jack slowly ran a hand over the soft skin, warming it up for maximum sensation. Alex hummed, squirming a little as Jack massaged his sensitive cheeks.

He waited until Alex was fully relaxed before he struck. Alex gasped, his whole body tensing momentarily at the sting of impact. Jack made sure to start out light, giving the nerve endings a chance to react.

Soon enough though he was increasing the power of his swing, enjoying all the little sounds Alex made. He made sure to space them out and not fall into a pattern so Alex wouldn't be able to predict them, revelling in the surprised gasps and whimpering moans he released as he squirmed in Jack's lap; leaking precum over the front of his jeans.

The room was filled with nothing but the sharp slap of contact and the moans each smack elicited from the blonde. He kept leaning back into the collision making for a harder spank and his dick twitched between them every time.

With each increase in strength, Alex grew louder and louder until he was all but screaming. The neighbours probably thought Jack was murdering him in here and he was definitely going to wreck his vocal cords but it only encouraged Jack to put his full strength into each blow.

His dick was throbbing with want and every little whimper and moan was only making it worse. Jack was going to make the most of Alex's desired submissiveness and ruin his pretty little ass.

He paused a moment, admiring his handiwork. Alex's ass and upper thighs were a vivid red, he was trembling a little with anticipation and desire.

He lent down and began pressing kisses to the aggravated skin which drew a high pitched whine from Alex. "Oh Jack, more." Jack smirked.   
"You want more, Baby?" Alex nodded eagerly watching him over his shoulder with wide dark eyes.

Jack brought his hand up to caress the other cheek. Pressing open mouth kisses to the skin as he watched Alex watch him. Alex let out a choked gasp and pressed back further against Jack.

Jack could feel Alex erection pressing into his thigh and grinned as he let his tongue dart out to briefly caress his perineum. His back arched as he moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut.

Jack sat up, a finger coming down to circle Alex's entrance. A full-body shudder ran through his frame and Jack watched as he bit his lip, relaxing a little at the contact. "I'm going to ruin you," Jack informed him bluntly and Alex nodded eagerly in agreement.

He bent down and captured Alex's lips in a filthy kiss, continuing to tease the ring of muscle. "Lube?" He mumbled and Alex was immediately pulling away and pulling the bedside draw open. He rummaged around a minute until he found what he was looking for, pulling it out triumphantly and handing it over to Jack.

Jack wasted no time, slicking up three fingers before slowly inserting the first.

He took his time gently working it into Alex. Once he was satisfied he began the second, making sure to stretch him thoroughly; scissoring his fingers as he moved them in and out.

Once he had all three fingers comfortably in and Alex moaning like a whore, he pulled them out completely.

Alex let out a whine which had Jack smirking. "Well are you just going to lay there whining or are you going to get up and help me undress?"

Alex was instantly on his feet, a slightly dazed expression on his face. Jack glanced down at the mess he'd left on the front of his jeans with disdain. "You better be planning on cleaning that up."

Alex immediately dropped to his knees and began running his tongue over the precum stained material, licking and sucking up every drop until the denim was clear of all residue. The sight was stunning and had Jack's dick desperately fighting against the confines of his jeans.

"Good boy." Jack purred, his voice thick with lust as he pulled Alex up so he was straddling his lap. He let out a small hiss as the denim came into contact with his raw backside but was eagerly pulling at Jack's t-shirt regardless, desperate to get this show on the road.

He pushed Jack's now bare torso back so he was flat and was quickly shifting so he could remove his jeans and boxers too.

Once they had joined the rest of his clothes on the floor Alex was immediately climbing up his body so that he was hovering above Jack's dick. Realising what he had planned Jack groaned softly, watching as he grabbed the lube and began coating Jack's length. Once he was satisfied he tossed the bottle to the side and slowly sunk down onto him.

He let out a low moan as Jack filled him, stilling a moment to enjoy the feeling as he stretched out around him. "Fuck you're so tight." Jack groaned, hands running up and down Alex's thighs.

He lent down and connected their lips, kissing Jack hot and needy. Jack moaned in approval, hands moving further up as he gently rocked up into him. They both moaned at the feeling and Alex immediately rolled his hips back down against Jack. They soon had a slow rhythm going, grinding together whilst their lips continued their synchronous dance. It was surprisingly intimate for something so heated and dirty.

Alex pulled back with a gasp, sitting up and taking control of the situation as he began to bounce in Jack's lap. He lifted up all the way before dropping down once more, moaning as he speared himself on Jack's cock. Jack couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the feeling of Alex tight around him and the glorious view he had of his dick disappearing inside him. His ass swallowing it up inch by inch.

His hands found their perch on his hips, gripping tight enough to leave bruises behind but neither of them cared at that moment. If anything, Alex wished he'd hold him tighter.

Jack continued to watch as Alex fucked himself on his dick and it was getting harder and harder to just lay there and let him.

Soon enough it was all too much and he was rolling them over so Alex was on his back, and pulling out. "Hands and knees now." He barked. Alex immediately complied, desperate to get Jack back inside him. He was so horny and he felt so empty without him.

Jack pushed the back of the t-shirt up out of the way and pushed back in as hard as he could, groaning at the feeling as he plunged back into the tight heat. Alex moaned loudly in response and Jack took that as encouragement to get things moving once more. He had promised an ass ruining after all.

He gripped tight at Alex's hip once more and used it as leverage to increase the velocity of his thrusts, pulling him back onto the movement. Their skin slapped together, aggravating the bright red ass cheeks perfectly as he gave it everything he had.

If he'd thought Alex was being loud before then he'd thought wrong. The pleasured moans Alex was releasing as Jack slammed into him could have drowned out a foghorn.

"Oh god! Don't stop!" He sounded utterly wrecked as his hands gripped tight in the sheets and Jack had no intentions of stopping until they were both fully spent.

They both moaned out in pleasure as they both tried to drag out the inevitable as they raced towards their climaxes. Jack began switching his angle, searching for his prostate. He was determined to get Alex off before he was finished.

Alex's body went rigid when he found his mark and as Jack began his assault on the sensitive bundle of nerves he started releasing strangled whines. He shifted his weight onto one arm and used the other to start fisting his leaking cock, desperate gasps of Jack's name the only coherent thing to leave his lips.

He came hard, tightening around Jack as he shot his load over his hand and the t-shirt. Jack immediately pulled out as the sudden intense tightness triggered his own orgasm. He jerked his dick, white streams painting Alex's ruined skin.

"Fuck." He choked out as Jack panted furiously. His arm shook slightly with exhaustion as he lowered himself to the bed. Jack couldn't help but watch with fascination. He was so well fucked and it was glorious.

Jack lay back on the bed, the tiredness finally getting to him. "Sorry about the mess." He said after a moment. He probably should have asked before he came all over him. "Don't be." Alex crawled over so that he was laid on top of Jack, chest to chest with his cum soaked t-shirt sticking between them. "It was hot."

He captured Jack's lips in a lazy kiss and Jack hummed in approval. "Is that right?" Alex pulled back, smirking a little.   
"Oh yeah, I love it when people come on me." Jack groaned as Alex recaptured his lips briefly. "Face, ass, chest; I'm not fussy." Just when Jack didn't think he could possibly get any hotter. "I'll have to remember that."

His hands came up to Alex's ass as they continued to kiss, gently massaging his cheeks and rubbing his steadily drying release into the skin. Alex groaned, pulling back with a slight gasp; his eyes were already starting to darken once more. "You're gonna make me hard again if you keep that up."

As much fun as that sounded, and as much as Jack really wanted to explore this newfound turn on further, he really didn't have it in him to fuck Alex again right now and he knew Rian would probably be home soon.

"I should probably go shower." Alex sighed.  
"Probably." He was covered in both of their cum after all.

He quickly got to his feet, wincing slightly which made Jack smirk. He was going to be feeling it for a while.

"You coming?" Alex asked as he threw the soiled t-shirt into the laundry hamper on the way to the ensuite. As if Jack had a choice. There was no way he was missing that.

They somehow managed to get themselves clean and dry between all the making out. They returned to the bedroom and Alex began inspecting the damage their fun had caused whilst Jack got dressed.

"Rian is gonna take the piss so hard when I can't sit down later." Jack snorted softly, he wasn't even going to pretend like he wasn't proud of that. "I've got some lotion if you want? Should soothe the skin a bit." Alex bit his lip a moment before nodding.

He laid out on the bed as Jack retrieved the small tube from his jacket pocket. He settled behind him, straddling his thighs before squeezing a healthy amount of the soothing liquid out onto the skin and gently rubbing it in.

"You came prepared," Alex noted, humming in contentment as Jack gently massaged the skin.  
"Well, I wasn't sure how hard we'd be going or what you had so I figured it was better to be safe than sorry." Alex hummed in agreement, he was enjoying the aftercare more than he thought he would.

"You went pretty hard." He noted. Making sure to keep his tone light so Jack wouldn't think he was complaining.  
"As hard as I could I guess," Jack said with a shrug. "It could have been way more intense if we'd used a toy, it's not like there'll be any permanent damage or bruising."   
"That's disappointing."

Jack smirked as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Alex's spine. "You like being marked up?" Alex nodded in response.   
"It's hot; gives you a little semi-permanent reminder of all the dirty fun." Jack snorted at that.  
"Well if I'd known that was what you wanted I'd have brought something more exciting with me!" Alex smirked at him over his shoulder.  
"Well, I guess there's always next time." _Next time indeed._

They lay there a while whilst the lotion soaked into Alex's skin talking and cuddling as much as they could given the slightly awkward positioning.

Once Alex was dressed in sweatpants and a clean t-shirt they headed back out into the apartment to watch a movie and relax for a little while.

Jack paused as he reached the kitchen, noticing that their half-empty beer bottles from earlier were gone. _What the hell?_

"I wondered when you two would resurface." They both jumped and spun around to find Rian sitting watching them from the armchair.  
"What the hell man?!" Alex exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rian just smirked, leaning back in his chair like he'd caught them red-handed. "What are you even doing you creep?"   
"Waiting for you two." Alex just rolled his eyes and pulled 3 beers out of the fridge.

"I must say this is some funny college work." He gave Alex a pointed look as they both joined him in the living room.  
"I didn't say I had college work I just said I had work to do." Jack barely managed to stifle a laugh as he winced slightly, struggling to get comfortable. "And this is what you call work?" Rian asked in disbelief, his eyes drawn to Alex's fidgeting.  
"Yes. It was very taxing."   
"Sounded like it."

Alex sent him a long look as he took a swig of his beer. "So basically what you're saying is you've been sitting out here perving on us." Rian rolled his eyes. "I have not been perving! I came home from the movie to you screaming the house down."  
"Well if you're expecting me to apologise then I wouldn't hold your breath." He just shook his head, clearly amused.

"So how long has this been a thing?" Alex just frowned in confusion.   
"There is no "thing"." Jack supplied helpfully. "It's just sex." He figured it was probably best not to mention the real reasoning behind Alex's multicoloured fashion accessories.

Rian frowned. "Really? I mean I know you two met having a one night stand but I've never known you to drag anything out like this." Alex just gave a shrug, leaning back casually in his seat. "What can I say? It's good sex and neither of us is looking for anything serious. It's pretty perfect if you ask me."

Rian didn't seem convinced but just shook his head. "Whatever man, just keep it to a minimum. I don't want to hear that shit." Alex snorted.  
"Well in our defence you weren't home when we started."   
"Guess it just went on a bit longer than planned." Jack shrugged and they exchanged a smirk. Rian pulled a face and shook his head.  
"Animals." 


End file.
